Does thou want to see the moon rise?
by Chaos Princess Cyclone
Summary: Hard work. No appreciation. Banishment. The story of Luna's life told from her perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Innocence

I am perched on my bed, staring at the wall. Daylight starts folding up, a mere blankness seeming to come upon after. Not quite day, not quite night. I skip off the bed, my five year old face smiling up at the sky. "Come on!" I half whisper to myself, shutting my eyes tight in concentration.  
A tiny glimmer of magic spews from my tiny purple-blue horn. And…I did it! The moon rises, thanks to my alicorn night magic inherited from my father. Or was it my mother? I couldn't remember it had been so long… I looked at my marvelous work of bringing on the night. Why could I do these things? Who are my parents? And…And why am I crying? I sniffle, and it makes me cry even more.  
"Tia!" I blubber. I wait to hear her hooves clopping outside my room in the castle before straightening up my posture and wiping tears from my face. I begin to choke, then clear it up.  
"Yes, Luna?" Celestia asks. She stands about a foot taller than me, due to her being born 70 or so years before I was born. It was quite unusual, really, to have such a young pony like Celestia ruling Equestria – with a five year old filly, too.  
"Sis-er, I mean Celestia, do you ever wonder about our parents? I mean, I'm sure you do, but about what happened to them? Where they are, what they were like? And did they rule before us or were they peasants? I, I need to know because if I never know who I am, I'll never be able to-"  
"Luna, settle down okay? And don't show your tears in public, or in private. 'Conceal, don't feel' okay? Now, it's time to feel for a slim moment. Would you like it if I told you a story about our parents? Or should I just leave and-"  
"NO! NO! Don't leave! Tell the story!" I shout, on the edge of my bed. "I need to know!"  
"Okay, okay! Get comfy," said Celestia, her translucent mane creating waves in the air. I settled into a Luna-sized dent in my bed from me sitting and wrapped a blanket around myself and Celestia with my magic. She occasionally told me stories on the verge of bedtime. She was almost like she was my mother, except she wasn't. She was my older sister entrusted with the majority of political conflicts and management of Equestria. I liked it better that way anyways (mainly the part about her dealing with politics than management of our pony nation.)  
"Well, legend says that many of our kind roamed the world. Alicorns with the widest wings and longest horns were in every town, both on the ground and in the sky." She paused so I could process that there once used to be many alicorns. My miniature wings flapped in excitement, just barely slow enough so that I didn't take flight and hit Tia. "Two alicorns were assigned very crucial jobs every generation. One to raise the sun, and one to raise the moon." She let me think about that, and, when I looked at her, she looked back expectantly. Of course! We were the two alicorns assigned for…How long? "But what happened when a pair fell in love? Well, a beautiful white mare alicorn did. She had a curly, constantly moving purple and orange mane, the same color tail and a tall figure. She raised the sun. But the one who raised the moon was a colt, a midnight black stallion alicorn with dark purple hair and a starry body and wings. The two were named Solar Flare (the mare) and Lunar Eclipse (the colt). The first day on the job, their first glance at each other, and they were in love.  
"Solar Fare had taken to Lunar Eclipse, and he had taken to her. The idea of seeing one another every sunrise and sunset filled them both giddy with love and joy, the thought of leaving after less than an hour saddening them. So they hatched a plan to visit each other after hours, to visit more than just on the job. Pegasi, unicorns, earth ponies and alicorns alike questioned their love, but they never did. And after years and years of being together, Solar Flare finally gave birth to a baby mare. A white beautiful mare just like her except with flowing pink hair emerged into the world." I glanced at her with a smirk on my face.  
"You're not exactly _beautiful,_" I giggled. Tia looked at me with pretend sadness before continuing.  
"They were happy, joyous even, so they wanted another one. But the mother grew sick, and could not give birth in fear the baby would be hurt. At this they wept. They decided that if they could not have another child, they would train the white filly they named Celestia alone." I glanced up in awe. How come she had never told this story before? Did anyone else know? "So, one day, while I was 65, a strange and peculiar thing had occurred. It was during training. I was being taught how to make the sun rise and, as I did, the moon rose again. We thought it was Lunar Eclipse, for he controlled the moon. But…but…"  
"BUT WHAT?!" I screamed. "Spit it out!"  
"Luna, that is no way to speak to me. But, anyways, it's that, that, that... I have to go," Celestia said.  
Anger rushed inside of me. How could she not tell me what happened in training with her and mother and father? Did… Did it have something to do with me? I control the moon now, but that didn't make sense for I was not even born then. But, but Celestia was 65. When she was 65 I had been born. Or was I?  
When I looked up, Celestia was gone. That lying, secret keeping brat! Oh how I loved those words. Those words that, spoken outside of somepony's mind would leave them jailed for a "horrific crime."  
Stop it! I scolded myself. She's your sister, and the only thing linking you to your past and parents. Or was she the only link? I was determined to find out and I vowed I would.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE ENTRY

I glanced around the hallway. I was outside of my room in the castle, making certain nopony saw me. Celestia was at a royal meeting, leaving her room empty with the exception of the occasional palace guard or maid.

I had mixed feelings about searching her room. On one hand I could get in deep trouble and feel guilty. But on the other, there might be information concerning my past inside.

I crept down the hallway, peering over the white railing for anypony coming. Nopony was visible. I continued forward and put one gentle hoof to Celestia's door and pushed it open lightly.

To _much _surprise, her room was messier than mine! Papers and seemingly important documents scattered her floor and were in heaps along the sides of her bed. I had never been allowed inside before.

I have to search these papers, pictures and drawers and then put them back in to messy piles again. I groaned.

I started on the bed. White papers were in one stack near the middle of the bed sheet, which reading took a long time. Most were about laws and bills she and the royal court had made last month. The only thing not about those topics in that quantity was one that caught me off guard.

A diary lay on the bottom of the papers, a depiction of Tia on the front. I studied the illustration. A smooth, bumpy brown material built the cover and backside of the book while a drawing of Celestia on the front in the middle apparently circling a solar eclipse with another pony doing the same thing in a similar pose below her. But who was the pony below her? As I inspected the pony further, I realized an awe-inspiring detail – the second mare was none other than I. But why?

A solar eclipse was when the moon covered the sun, like me covering Celestia. But she was the oldest, and definitely more powerful than me. Or was she?  
I used my magic to flip open the cover. On the inside was a title page, sort of like a book would have. But instead of the normal writing you would expect inside of a book, the page read:

THE JOURNAL OF LUNA AND CELESTIA

_Any owner of unwanted eyes will be prosecuted by the full extent of the Equestrian government and Royal Court_

The journal of Luna and Celestia? Obviously this text is containing secrets, otherwise Celestia would not prohibit me from obscuring a journal with MY name on it. I turned the page and my eyes grew wide and concentrated on every single written word.

_December 31,_

_I am not quite sure why I am consulting in you. I suppose 65 year olds do it often, but I'm not certain I am the type to write in a diary, nevertheless one meant for two ponies. But as I am doing right now, I will continue this entry._

_The way I got you was very peculiar, at the least. No, extremely "peculiar." Let me begin this anecdote at the beginning of the day._

_I was simply training with my mother Solar Flare on how to raise the sun. It took a reasonable amount of work, a bit tricky for my young age. My father, Lunar Eclipse, was watching us, occasionally giving me advice on raising celestial objects, since he rose the moon. It was an ounce strange to raise the sun with no partner other than my father to raise the elements of life. Oh, well. That "problem" was solved later on. Let me continue._

_I was practicing a technique to make the sun rise in a way to make the sunlight refract through the ice crystals in clouds in a way that would create a "phantom ring," as Starswirl the Bearded said. It looked like a wonderful rainbow halo around the sun. But suddenly, the moon rose again. In fact, it blocked out my gorgeous sun all in one significant swallow. I turned to my dad, staring at him furiously until I realized that he was not the one who levitated the moon off schedule._

_Glancing up, I noticed an alicorn flying seemingly from the moon. She flew in front of it, every flap of her wings shaking the moon and causing catastrophic waves from every body of water in a one-mile radius. Yet, she seemed to be young, too young, it seemed, to be the cause of such massive damage. My jaw had dropped open, for this young filly had done something I couldn't dream of doing until years to come._

_She had a dark blue coat and a blue mane – with a translucent blue border like mine! She was powerful, all right. And as she neared, the more fearful I became. What did she want? Where did she come from? The time to find out was drawing nearer, for she was too. As she landed, the ground trembled. I closed my eyes tight. Upon opening them, I was horrified._

_My parents lay in a heap on the ground, unmoving, dead. As I looked around, I realized all alicorns besides the young filly and I must be dead. Tears flushed inside of me, and I cried, but in the middle of my crying I whipped around. "YOU! OU! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND OUR KIND ALL OVER EQUESTRIA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT OU'VE DONE! OR EVEN HOW YOU'VE DONE IT? DO YOU?!" I had shouted. But when I actually began to clear my vision tear-free I realized the mare had collapsed on the ground, but breathing. Her mane had changed from the powerful color and state from before to a light blue color, her coat to a much lighter, weaker hue._

_I remained baffled, pretty much glaring at the almost motionless body of the mysterious alicorn. I decided that even though she was the cause of my parent's death, she deserved to live. I had picked her up and brought her back to the castle. The moment I layed her down on the floor of my room, a note had appeare, along with this diary. It read 'Thankyou, Celestia. Your sister has arrived, if not in the way you had imagined. You may not understand me now, but I believ you will as clues are left around the castle to help this journey. –Solar Flare'_

_I do not understand the purpose of my mother knowing her death would come from this supposed child of my mother and father, and I promise to understand with the help of writing my findings in this book._

_-Celestia_

I stared at the page.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Royal Meeting

I sat in the center, the end seat of the conference table.

Floralbud was using her unicorn magic to levitate a pointer as she explained her BRILLIANT idea for selling more flowers in everyday florist shops. "You see, the trick is to merge great smelling flowers together, to get an amazing, non-magical aroma to lure in customers. It's simple, really. An example is mixing hydrangeas with…CELESTIA!"

My head shot up, and I ceased dwindling my hooves. "Yes, _Ms._Flowerbud? What is ever so urgent to interrupt my, um, listening to your…interesting, presentation?" I countered weakly.

Flowerbud rolled her eyes, which I had never seen her do before. It was actually quite threatening to see a lady figure show such sass. "Oh, my Celestia! You _must_ pay attention in these THRILLING economic displays. They better our Country! Our branches all better from these meetings! Well they _would_ if someone would pay attention and carry out these easy requests of our council! Matter of fact, could you even _name _our government branches, never mind lead them?" remarked Flowerbud. I gave her a sour stare.

"Well, let's see…" I began bitterly, "Alicutive, Uniclative, and...Podicial!" I announced happily. I took one glance around the room of council members, and was utterly disappointed. Instead of congratulatory smiles filling up the room's officials, grins that said 'I am about to laugh at your stupidity' burst from everypony's face. I shrank back, feeling as low as ever. To top it off, Flowerbud began speaking looking smug.

"Well, it seems that our little ruler has remembered how to say words!" she said in a fake, cheerily voice that an annoyed adult might use to a little filly. "We should give her a medal!" she said with that tone again. "Now that the adults have had our bit of fun, we should  
continue – "

"NO! I believe I should have a medal! A medal for being the only one in this room _worth _being a leader! As the highest member in the Alicutive branch, I give my full permission for, once again, Equestria to have a single party of rulers, being the royal family!" I paused, and stared at the surrounding disbelieving faces in joy. Now I had their attention. "In other words, you're all fired." I smiled, a bit guiltily. The guilty feeling, however, passed quickly. The now un-employed ponies still sat in their seats gawking, with the exception of Flowerbud, who had fainted a moment ago.

I hovered over her, my hooves pumping up and back onto the floor of the conference room. I felt so much more free without a whole table of adults telling me how to run my country. "I feel like my presence is no longer needed," I said like a confident jerk would. I spread my huge, alicorn wings, and started flapping like a champ. I flew out of the window and on my way to the palace. I was the single ruler of Equestria! With the exception of Luna when she grew older… less exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

THE COPY

I stared at the page again. Then I looked at the other stacks of paper lining every knick and corner of Celestia's room. _Where would a clue hide? _I asked myself. But then I realized what a stupid question that was. Clues don't hide. And all I need is in this diary.

But then a flapping sound vibrated through the ground from the direction of the Great Doors downstairs. _Celestia's home!_ I thought, panicked. I need to have this diary! But Celestia would be sure to notice this treasure chest of secrets missing from her off-limits room. Unless the chest was still there!

My blue magical aura began to glow around the book. I concentrated, shutting my eyes tight, then stopped. I wasn't weak. I RAISED THE MOON at only, what? When I was less than a year old? If I was that powerful, I shouldn't be struggling with a simple duplication spell! So I decided to do better than that.

I once again levitated the book with my signature color surrounding it, this time my eyes open. I did not even concentrate, I just… did it! It was hard to explain. The second I even thought about making another copy of the diary, with enchantment to write whatever else Celestia wrote in it, it appeared.

A strong sound of knocking on the Great Doors below sent me fumbling for the door to the hallway. I grabbed the journal copy, eased out of the bedroom, and shut the door quietly. I silently raced towards my own bedroom and stuffed the book inside of the pillowcase on my bed.

Celestia came through the front doors, flew up the stairs, and defiantly threw open my room's door. "I did a mean thing today!" she yelled happily. I gasped, for this was a strange thing that would probably never be repeated, and had never been done before.

"You did what?" I questioned loudly.

"I fired many ponies from their jobs and granted myself – and you, I suppose – the only leaders of Equestria."

I gazed at her, stunned. _Not that I didn't enjoy being uncensored in leadership by adults,_ I thought deviously. "Tell me the details!" I requested, hungry for knowledge.

"Oh, that _is _cute, Luna. You know that you are not allowed to know these types of political secrets that are intrusted in me until you are of age," she said in a proper voice that made me want to burst with anger.

But, instead, I nodded and smiled knowingly, the best acting skills I've used all week. I had other things on my mind at the moment.


End file.
